


Piper's Reward

by StarlingChild4



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Oral Sex, Sexual Humor, Smut, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 03:12:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11820042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlingChild4/pseuds/StarlingChild4
Summary: Sequel to "Aphrodite's High-Class Entertainment." Jason is feeling torn about his deeply repressed sexual desires towards Piper, so Aphrodite, with a little help from her son Eros, decides to step in and make sure Piper's fantasy comes true. But being a daughter of Aphrodite, Piper has a few surprises as well...Originally posted on ff.net





	Piper's Reward

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this fic on my fanfiction.net account. But I decided to branch out a bit and share my work in various avenues. After writing "Aphrodite's High-Class Entertainment," I knew that the goddess of love would have other tricks up her sleeve. So she decided to help out her daughter this time around...

Jason couldn't stand it. For the last three nights, his dreams have been tormenting him, filled with erotic images that awakened desires he never dared believe possible. Images of his girlfriend, naked, draped in a loose towel, her back to him, and looking over her shoulder with sultry, beckoning eyes.... Jason shook his head, and sat up in bed, leaning forward and holding his head in his hands. It's not that he never noticed Piper's beauty ( _who the hell hasn't?_ ), and certainly not that he never counted himself extremely lucky to be dating a daughter of Venus—er, Aphrodite, but.... lately.... 

_"Jason...." Piper's low voice moaned to him. A slim hand slid up her other arm seductively till her mouth_ _tanta_ _lizingly_ _licked her fingers while staring at him... "You know you want me..."_

_Gods! These dreams_ _a_ _re going to be the death of_ _me_ _!_  He gripped his hair, inhaling and exhaling deeply, desperately trying to clear his mind. He couldn't understand it. He was a son of Jupiter, a natural born leader. He's lead armies in both practice and reality, he's saved his friends from falling out of the sky, he's helped come up with the best strategies, he was above all... this! So why were a few tempting dreams enough to buckle his knees and take his breath away? He was a fighter, not a lover!

Jason smirked, imagining Leo's face at the phrase. But it was true. Jason was raised in New Rome, breeding grounds for demigod (and demigod descendant) warriors and scouts. He may have lived in peace for most of his life, unlike his Greek friends, but he also trained harder and more fiercely than any of them could imagine. He had no time to think about love, or sex, or even basic selfish desires. It was a big reason why Reyna never worked out; he simply never saw her as anything other than a powerful ally and friend. But after Hera wiped his memories and plopped him on a bus, holding hands with a beautiful girl named Piper McLean, who called herself his girlfriend, his entire viewpoints on love and relationships flipped on its head. And once his memories returned (and Piper was devastated that her own "memories" with Jason were just a cruel trick of the Mist), it only made things more confusing. By then, he already established a bond with Piper that couldn't be undone, and he loved being her boyfriend as well as a partner in fighting. 

But he never even considered taking things.... farther than that. Even something as formal as marriage had to be put on the backburner with things going downhill in the world, what with Gaia's impending return and all. To think about something as base and primitive as sex, at a time like this, was unheard of! Uncouth! And.... strangely all the more appealing.... 

 _Argh!! Get out of my head, stupid fantasies!_  Jason stood up and took up his sword and armor. He needed to train, hard, and put this nonsense to an end. 

 

* * *

 

"Honestly, demigod boys are so  _hopeless_ sometimes!" Aphrodite complained to her sleepy lover, as they laid naked in bed. They had been having nonstop sex for three days and nights (gods never care about time, especially in the bedroom), and while Ares was exhausted from their lovemaking, Aphrodite felt refreshed and reinvigorated. May the gods bless Annabeth Chase for exceeding her expectations! Children of Athena rarely made entertaining lovers, but the girl's love for the son of Poseidon (not only Athena's rival and part-time enemy, but also a rather active lover himself) made a surprisingly impressive combination.

 _Ares hadn't fucked me like that in a century_ , she mused dreamily.  _And_ _Piper, my dear daughter, actually managed to create a_ _novice_ _lover out of such a hopeless case! That's no easy feat, even with MY_ _help_  -- (Aphrodite had planted lustful thoughts in Annabeth's head, naturally) --  _but Jason! The poor boy is turning out worse than Athena's_ _girl! At_ _least she has guts!_

The goddess of love sighed and turned to glance at her daughter's quarters. Piper was undressing and glancing nervously in the mirror, frowning at invisible blemishes, and sighing with exasperation as she slipped into her pajamas. Aphrodite smiled affectionately, seeing a bit of the girl's father in her: both were out-of-this-world beautiful people, and yet both harbored secret insecurities about their flawless bodies. Tristan, at least, was mortal, so his hardships were understandable. But Piper carried the blood of the goddess of BEAUTY, for Olympus' sake! Unlike her demigod siblings, Piper lacked confidence in her body image and sexual prowess, but, thankfully, she knew the basics and had instincts. Not to mention Aphrodite had heard and seen the girl's fantasies; she wanted more than she let on. Her modesty was cute, but it was nothing compared to the brick wall of her boyfriend's mind! This called for some serious backup. Aphrodite flipped a drachma into her bedside fountain, and called out, "Eros, sweetie, mummy needs some assistance." 

 

* * *

 

Piper felt quite proud of herself, though she tried not to admit it. After practically shoving Annabeth into Percy's quarters, she returned to her own bed, and promptly put earplugs in and plopped down to read some Native American legends. Her dad gave her an old copy of legends and folklore, and she carried it with her wherever she went. It was one of the few sentimental items she dared to haul with her on her crazy adventures. It brought peace and comfort to her in times of chaos and danger. Although, this time around, it wasn't used to block out anything bad, but rather, to give her friends some privacy.

As it so happens, though Piper was deaf to the world that night, the rest of the gang aboard the Argo ll had quite an opposite experience. 

For the next three nights after Percy and Annabeth's rather passionately loud lovemaking, the two couldn't remain in a room with Leo for more than ten seconds before he busted up laughing and cracked a joke. Hazel refused to acknowledge their existence for the time-being, blushing dark red whenever they entered a room together, and often making some lame excuse to leave the premises. Nico acted moodier than ever, and often accompanied his sister whenever she embarrassedly fled the scene. Frank seemed torn between embarrassed and admiring of their boldness, and Jason kept a stiff upper lip as usual. Coach Hedge was furious; he never heard the two lovers, due to being stuck at the helm the whole time and under the persuasion of Piper's charmspeak, but he soon gathered as much by Leo's wisecracking and even Percy's sheepishly proud grin (not to mention Annabeth's obvious blushing face). It took Piper a good twenty minutes of coaxing and pleading to finally convince the bristling satyr to leave Percy and Annabeth alone, though she could tell he would not come to full terms with it just yet. 

Though it was quite entertaining watching all this go down, Piper couldn't help but feel slightly disappointed in Jason's reaction. Hazel and Nico, she understood, being children raised in the 1940's, but even shy Frank laughed at Leo's jokes and Piper could have sworn he took Percy aside to blushingly ask for tips to get his girlfriend, Hazel, to warm up a bit. But Jason? Nope, he acted as if nothing was out of the ordinary, and even coolly ignored Leo's jokes as if they were remarks on the weather. She had secretly hoped he would at least be a bit more curious or even pull a leaf out of Frank's book and have a secret guy talk with Percy or something. Anything to make him seem like an actual teenage boy--!

Piper gasped, shocked at her sudden rush of anger. No, no it wasn't fair of her to judge. Sometimes she felt like the fake memories of her six months dating Jason were clouding her real memories. She was expecting more intimacy, from a Roman demigod no less. The real Jason had proven to be a capable and remarkable leader, not to mention, he behaved like a perfect gentleman around his girlfriend. So far, the most romantic moment they had was camping outside, on their journey with Leo, when Jason wrapped a blanket around Piper's shoulders and they talked for a little while. But that was before his memories returned, before his Roman identity returned. After that, though he decided to continue dating her, Jason held her at an arm's length most of the time. They only kissed a handful of times, and have for the most part, been rather chaste, even with Piper gently trying to slip in her tongue every so often. Jason always seemed to enjoy himself, but then would cut the fun short abruptly, peck a kiss on her cheek and hurry away. At first, she thought it was cute, thinking he was only shy. But lately...

 

* * *

 

Aphrodite chuckled, pouring herself a glass of nectar. Oh, sweet, innocent Piper, calling the boy shy was an understatement. 

_He'_ _s a stiff prude and, while dating one of MY daughters,_ _that i_ _s unforgivable!_

 

* * *

 

Jason slashed his sword in the air, slicing down invisible enemies, yelling and grunting with each thrust.  _Dammit, dammit, dammit!_  It's not that he found sex gross, or the idea of having sex with Piper gross. Far from it! But he just never gave it any serious thought. Sex was a mindless act, as far as Jason knew, and something people had a tendency to jump into without a second's thought. He needed time, he needed to think, he needed---

"What you  _need_  is to relax. Seriously, dude."

Jason almost leaped out of his skin. He spun around, sword poised, to face.... a god. He appeared to be around Jason's age, a rather good-looking fellow with an angelic face and slim build, wearing silk red pajamas, a bow and quiver of arrows, and (oddly enough) a blindfold around his eyes. While Jason gaped at the sight, the god spoke again. 

"Dude, quit staring at me, you're creeping me out. Yes, I can see you, okay, the blindfold is just a part of my image. Name's Eros, by the way, or Cupid, as you probably know me best by--"

"Why aren't you here as Cupid then?" Jason blurted out, too bewildered to think twice. 

"When in the name of love, we are all the one and the same," Eros said wearily, as if he had said the phrase far too many times. "But I'm not here to talk about me. I'm here to talk about YOU, and your girlfriend. You guys have serious problems."

"We do?" Jason asked, alarmed. 

"Well, yeah, why else would Mom send me all the way here to straighten you out? You're not moving fast enough, you're not getting it on, you're not doing the deed, you're not making 'the beast with two backs,' you're not giving her a hot meat injection --- DO I REALLY NEED TO SPELL IT OUT TO YOU?" He suddenly yelled, stunned at Jason's blank expression. "Dude, you've never gotten your candle waxed—oh for gods' sake!" He yelled up at the sky. "Mom, did you really have to make me quote euphemisms all the time?! I don't think I have enough to explain it to this dunderhead!" 

"I—I mean, you, what?"

Eros sighed, and removed his blindfold, rubbed his eyes with his thumb and forefinger, and slipped the cloth back on. "Look, kid, I'm telling you that your girlfriend is hot and bothered and even with Mom's wet dreams in your mind, you don't seem to be getting the picture!"

"Uhhhh--"

"Okay, clearly you've been raised under a rock all your life, so I'll make myself perfectly clear: Your. Girlfriend. Is. HORNY. She wants your sword, your sausage, your--- She wants sex. With you. And despite Mom sending you literally every signal in the world to act on this, you can't comprehend anything that isn't spelled out to you in kindergarten terms!" The god took a shuddering breath and continued. "And I've been sent here to facilitate this. It's my job. I encourage sexual desires, inflame primitive---"

"Wait, wait, wait, wait!" Jason said suddenly. "I don't even know if I'm ready for sex yet..."

"Oh, he knows the term! By gods, I was half-expecting to hold a whole lecture on sexual procreation, and believe me, I go over every single possible detail, and you don't want that. Anyway, what's the point of waiting? From the way the world is looking, you might as well get your rocks off before Doomsday arrives." 

"I--- I just, I don't know if I--" Suddenly Jason noted Eros bow and arrows.  _Why doesn't he just shoot me...?_

"Oh, pfft, please, shooting arrows to make horny devils is sooooo BC era!" Eros said in exasperation. "Times have changed, we're more interested in creating somewhat 'consensual' settings in the bedroom. That whole 'blind sexual madness' is a Greek thing that died out ages ago. I change with how culture views sex and desire, just as nearly all the gods change with their methods. My bow and arrows, like my blindfold, are simply part of the image. Imagery often outlasts ideas, you know."

"Er, right..." Jason said reluctantly. He sighed. He couldn't blame Eros for treating him like an incompetent fool. Put him in a battlefield, he could figure out what steps to take, and where to direct his comrades. In the love department? He might as well be still a toddler. If what the god said was true, and Piper secretly wanted to take things farther, then for her sake, he would try anything. "Soooo... what do you suggest?"

"Look, I'm a bit rusty, okay?" Eros said, in a tone Jason could have sworn was a pout. "Nowadays, anything sexual or love related is in Mom's hands. I'm basically the backup in particularly tough cases, such as yourself. Even Aphrodite can't change the mind of the most stubborn of prudes. Anyway, shut up and hear me out: if you don't feel ready for sex – seriously, at YOUR age, too, what the fuck...? -- let's discuss how you feel about the girl...."

* * *

About a half hour or so later, Jason found himself face to face with Piper's bedroom door. He took a deep breath and willed himself to relax. He thought back on his humiliating conversation with Eros. After the god gave up on verbal teachings, he reached into his silken pajamas and pulled out a vial. He told Jason to drink it down, that it doesn't do much beyond "lower your inhibitions." When the son of Jupiter was taken aback, Eros sighed. 

"It's a sort of 'love potion,' except not one that makes you fall in love or in lust with anyone. It simply calms the nerves and gives you a bit more room to explore your sexuality. The effects depend entirely on the person taking it and whoever he or she desires to be with. If you want to do it, you'll do it, and have a damn good time, too. But if you secretly don't want to, and are just too ashamed to admit it.... well, nothing happens."

Jason shuddered. He wanted to believe he wanted Piper, but doubt was threatening to overwhelm him. Eros told him that the effects won't kick in till after he sees his girlfriend (or "object of desire," as he bluntly put it), and the very thought of hurting Piper's feelings but NOT reacting in passion.... was enough to tear him apart. He took a deep breath and knocked. 

"Come in," Piper's muffled voice called out. 

 _Had she always sounded so angelic?_  Jason shook his head sharply, opened the door, saying, "Hey, Piper, sorry to disturb you, but---" then stopped short. 

 

* * *

 

Piper frowned, confused, her hairbrush poised in the act before her boyfriend decided to show up at this hour. Why was Jason staring at her like that? His mouth was gaping open and his eyes slowly wandered up and down her body. Suddenly, she blushed and turned away in horror, putting her brush down sharply on her bedside table. _Is he disgusted?_  She was wearing short, revealing pajamas, that didn't shy away from showing off her legs and cleavage. She guiltily indulged in wearing them in privacy, but now face-to-face with her seemingly dumbfounded boyfriend, it was too much to bear. 

"H-hold on, I'll go get something else to wear---" Piper's shaky words broke off with a startled squeak as Jason practically plowed into her, scooped her up in his arms, and pushed her down on the bed. Before she had time to think, he was kissing her, hard, with _his tongue_! After her initial shock, she succumbed to this sudden wild action, reveling in Jason finally, finally, finally making a move on her.... Then suddenly, she stopped and pushed Jason up for a moment. 

"W-w-wait, Jason! Hold up, slow down! Let me breathe and --- and think, for a moment---"

"Oh my gods! Piper, I'm so sorry." _That's the real Jason._  Piper looked up into his eyes. His beautiful icy blue eyes were wide in worry, though still laced with a layer of lust, as his hand caressed her cheek. "I didn't mean to startle you, but you... you just look so amazing, so gorgeous, I couldn't help myself--"

"What?" 

"-- and Eros said the potion would work if I really wanted you, so I guess I can relax now--"

"WHAT potion?"

Jason sighed and explained everything. Piper felt torn. A small part of her was celebrating and practically egging her to go through with it. The other part felt infuriated with her mother, and another wasn't quite sure if making love with Jason while he was under a potion's effects was quite --- 

 _"OH, FOR THE LOVE OF ZEUS!"_ Piper almost leaped out of her skin from the loud voice, before she realized it was coming from her head.  _"The boy loves you, sweetie, wants you, even_ _, despite himself_ _. All Eros – and I – did was give him a little nudge in the right direction. The potion doesn't change who he is or what he wants. It simply gave him the courage to pursue it. Now, stop wasting my time and get on with it!"_

"YOUR time?!" Piper shouted in outrage, but then Jason was kissing her again. No doubt from Aphrodite's encouragement. She hesitated for a moment, then finally caved in. If what her mother said was true, she finally could have some alone time with Jason, and judging by his apology earlier, he hadn't actually changed. 

Not really. 

 

* * *

 

"Children can be so ungrateful to their parents," Aphrodite lamented to the quiet room. "But we foolish gods can't help but love them so." Ares snored in response. The goddess smiled affectionately at him, then spoke into the fountain. "Thank you ever so much for the help, sweetie. Mummy was beginning to lose hope."

"Honestly, why couldn'thave YOU provided that stupid potion?" Eros's reflection grumbled. "All that conversation did was waste my time, and confuse the poor kid."

Aphrodite shook her head, smiling. "No, Eros, dear, that conversation was vital to Jason's actions taking place now. He needed a bit of a slap of reality and some encouragement. Piper was so kind as to assist Athena's child the other night, but she seems hopeless in helping her own lover. So, we needed to give them a bit of a boost."

"You sure she'll pull through? It's not like I gave her a lecture or potion as well."

"You forget, darling, that she is MY daughter." 

 

* * *

 

Jason felt like he was flying, soaring well above the clouds, as he kissed and touched his beautiful girlfriend. Was this what he was missing out on? This paradise? His hands found their way under Piper's shirt and were feeling her breasts. So soft.... and warm.... he had to see them. He removed his hands and began unbuttoning her shirt, till finally she was exposed to him. Gorgeous. He looked up at her face, but she was resolutely facing the wall, her face flushed red. He cupped her cheek in his hand and turned her to face him. 

"Piper, do you not know how beautiful you are?"

"I---" Piper squirmed. She seemed to be holding back something, so Jason waited patiently. Though perhaps his wandering hands didn't help, as they continued to fondle her breasts tenderly. Finally, the girl burst out, "Just because I'm a child of Aphrodite and some famous Hollywood actor doesn't automatically make me beautiful!" She closed her eyes tight, as if expecting laughter or some sort of negative response. Jason felt a tug in his heart.  _Does she really believe that?_  If so, he had to make sure she saw how wrong she was. However awkward Jason might have felt about sex beforehand, he never once doubted Piper's natural beauty, and only felt ashamed that he never did enough to diminish her fears. He gently said her name, again and again, till she dared to look at him again. 

"You're right, it doesn't," Jason said, gently kissing her and cupping her face in both of his hands now. "YOU make you beautiful." And he kissed her, gently but passionately as well. When they parted lips, Piper gave a little whimper of pleasure, and stared up at her boyfriend, her eyes darkening with lust and deep happiness. Then suddenly, she cupped Jason's face and began kissing him back, gently biting down on his bottom lip and pulling it out with her teeth. He shivered and moaned, as she wrapped her tongue around his, and even dared to softly pull on his tongue with her teeth as well. 

"Oh gods, Piper..." He was beside himself in ecstasy, hardly daring to believe that this hot girl really desired him so greatly, that he wasn't dreaming. She was a demigod, like himself, an ordinary girl under extraordinary circumstances. But, by all the gods, her beauty was unreal. Combined with her rebellious personality, and self-conscious attitude, she really was a wonder. And he was going to make sure that she understood that, in every possible aspect. 

 

* * *

 

Piper could hardly breathe, she was practically suffocating with bliss. Jason had told her before that he thought she was beautiful, but the last time she truly felt it in his gaze and voice was the night Aphrodite claimed and transformed her. She secretly hoped he would look at her like that again, with the deep-rooted desire and attraction. But she only fantasized that he would say it again while holding her in bed and kissing her like she was the only girl in the world.  _Gods, how I wanted this for so long!_

Suddenly seized with a surge of passion, Piper pushed upwards and wrapped her legs around Jason's waist, till they were sitting up, making out and gyrating against each other. She could feel his stiffening erection under his pants, pressing harder against her crotch.  _Good, good Jason, just go with the flow_ , she thought, kissing along his jawline till she reached his earlobe, where she gave it a slight tug with her teeth. Her boyfriend groaned and burrowed his mouth along her neck, kissing still quite softly compared to her rougher ministrations, but no less passionately. Admittedly, Piper was rather amazed at her sudden increased confidence, but then, she was the daughter of Aphrodite. Perhaps this sort of thing came naturally to her. A small voice in her mind whispered  _"Go for it!_ _"_  Whether it was her own conscience or her mother's encouragement, she couldn't tell nor did she care. Jason may have been burying his desires all this time, but he was no liar. If he said she was beautiful, then by all the gods, she would be the sexiest woman in the world. Then, Piper sat up straighter, getting Jason's attention, who gazed at her dreamily. She grinned wickedly. 

"Lay down."

Without complaint, the son of Jupiter obliged, almost scrambling to lay down before his gorgeous lover. Meanwhile, she was busy undoing his pants and pulling them off.  _Oh..._ _my_. Not the biggest member she'd ever seen (again, courtesy of Aphrodite haunting her dreams with pornographic imagery), but a nice, wide girth, indeed! Piper felt her panties soak a little more at the thought of him spreading her wide... She shook her head quickly, smiled seductively at her patient boyfriend, who was now blushing slightly at being exposed at last. Then she lowered her head and lapped the tip with one swift stroke. His cry of pleasure was exactly what she wanted to hear, and she proceeded to run his tongue up and down his shaft, before finally grasping hold with her hand and sucking on the head. 

* * *

 

Jason's mind was a complete blank. He wasn't chastising himself, or panicking, or even musing about why the bloody hell he never got Piper to do this before. He simply was lost in the most pleasurable sensations he'd ever experienced. He gripped the blanket and sheets underneath him, almost shaking with this overwhelming desire to fuck his girlfriend, to give himself to her and --- 

 _Oh,_ _sweet Venus! Is she sucking my_ \--- "Oh my GODS! PIPER!" Jason was shouting now, squirming under her touch and unconsciously bucking his hips. She purred, the vibrations tingling up and down his shaft and sending an unbearably intense yet exhilarating jolt up his spine. He willed to all the gods that he doesn't finish now, not yet, not until he had a taste of her first.... 

Piper emerged from her work with a popping sound, Jason's pre cum dripping on her bottom lip. She crawled forward and pecked a quick kiss on his lips. Before Jason could beg for more, she grinned wickedly. "Your turn," she said in an almost coy tone, and before he could react, she scooted up and straddled his shoulders, sitting on his face. Hardly knowing what to do, but trying vainly to remember Piper's own ministrations, he gripped her thighs and proceeded to lick and suck along her ridges, lips, and sweet, sweet wetness.... 

 

* * *

 

Piper gripped Jason's blond hair, willing herself to ignore the screams of protests in her mind, the cruel voices that sent her daily reminders of how much she hated her thighs, hated her hips, hated her stomach, hated all the areas covered in unwanted fat and folds....  _Stop. Pay attention to Jason. Enjoy this moment._  She inhaled and exhaled deeply, remembering her confidence from a moment ago, focusing instead on the way Jason gripped her despised thighs with as much passion and tenderness as the way he cupped her face and breasts earlier. She focused on his clumsy, yet pleasing tongue work, and--- 

"Oh. Oh my g-gods!" She suddenly cried out, forgetting all body shaming, and throwing caution to the wind. "J-Jason, keep going, right there—no, lower, yes, YES, just right! Ohhhh!" She threw her head back in ecstasy, moaning and crying out increasingly louder....

 

* * *

 

Coach Hedge took his role as protector perhaps a little too seriously, to the point of hypocrisy. Despite his rather horny nature as a satyr, he took umbrage against his demigod wards exploring their own sexualities. It was bad enough that Annabeth Chase and Percy Jackson managed to slip one in right under his nose, but the rest of the kids knew all about it, too! And heard them! Coach hated missing out on juicy gossip, at least to keep his good "protector" image looking well-informed. 

But not this time. This time, he witnessed Jason Grace chatting with Eros (Coach never liked that stuck-up god), then going below deck to enter his girlfriend's quarters. Admittedly, it took a bit of inner struggle to approach them, as the remnants of Piper's charmspeak still had some effect. But eventually, it wore off, and soon he was standing at Piper's door, bat ready, waiting for the perfect moment to barge in and scare the living daylights out of the two whippersnappers--- 

"COACH HEDGE."

The satyr stumbled and spun around to find himself face to face with the glowering, disembodied face of a goddess. 

"DO YOU INTEND TO INTERRUPT MY DAUGHTER'S LOVEMAKING?"

"I--- I mean, no, of course not, your ladyship," Coach Hedge said hurriedly, stupidly hiding his bat behind his back. "I was just, ahem, checking the perimeter. Making sure everything's shipshape. Safe. Whole. Stuff." 

"GOOD. BECAUSE IF YOU ATTEMPT TO RUIN MY DAUGHTER'S TIME ALONE WITH HER BOYFRIEND, I WILL PERSONALLY SEE TO IT THAT YOUR WIFE TURNS INTO A FLOWER AND YOUR GOAT LEGS TURN INTO FINS." 

Coach Hedge shuddered and said, "Um, uh, of course not, your goddess...ness, I'll just be going. Now. I'll leave your daughter alone." And with that he scurried up the stairs onto deck faster than a goat stampede. 

 

* * *

 

Aphrodite burst out laughing back in her private chambers. She was wiping tears away, when Ares sat up, glaring at her blearily. 

"What the bloody hell are you laughing at?"

"Oh, just scaring the hide off a foolish satyr, Ares, don't mind me," the goddess replied between gasps. 

"Ah. Never liked those stupid goat-men," the war god said, with a grunt of approval, as he fell back on his pillow. "Anyway, just try to keep it down, will ya? I swear, sometimes I wonder why I stay the night with you at all." 

"Because no one else in the right mind would wish to fuck Aphrodite's favorite lover," she said smoothly, smiling. Ares grunted again, and was soon snoring. Aphrodite threw a smirk at her son's reflection, who seemed frozen stiff. Eventually, he shook his head. 

"Great Zeus... and people think I'M the crazy love god!"

 

* * *

 

Somewhere on the ship, Percy woke up. The booming voice outside was unmistakably the roar of a god or goddess, which ordinarily mean trouble, except it was over hardly after it began. He rubbed his eyes and attempted to sit up -- that is, as best as he could, what with his girlfriend sprawled over his chest. When he started to slowly stir, she murmured in protest, clinging him closer. 

"Stay..." she said sleepily. 

"Annabeth, something happened out there," Percy said in exasperation. "A think a god or something was yelling at someone...."

"Coach Hedge," Annabeth murmured. "Heard his footsteps. Unmistakable." 

"Okay...? Well, is he all right? I probably should check--"

Annabeth pulled him down before he could leave the bed. "Think for a second, Seaweed Brain, why would Coach Hedge be in trouble, if we didn't hear a struggle or him crying out?"

"I---"

"It was probably Aphrodite," she said nonchalantly. 

"Huh?"

"You heard me. Anyway, wear these," Annabeth said, handing Percy some earplugs. "I borrowed them from Piper, and have been hanging on to them for the past few nights. I think we'll need them tonight."

"Why?" Percy asked, completely lost. 

Annabeth smiled. "Oh, just a hunch."

 

* * *

 

"Yes, yes, YES, FASTER, OH MY GODS, FASTER, PIPER!" Jason screamed, guiding Piper's hips as she rode him. She couldn't stop smiling in utter happiness, finally fulfilling her greatest fantasy. Just when Jason hit her sensitive spot while he ate her out, she screamed loud enough to awake the whole ship- if it wasn't for her mother's intervention. Jason, perhaps because he was lost in the moment or wasn't connected to the goddess of love, didn't seem to notice the booming voice out their door. The only reason Piper didn't leap off her boyfriend in shock was because simultaneously, her mother's spoke in her mind.

_"Honestly, I never understood satyrs. They always chase my daughters, but they don't know anything about basic bedroom etiquette! Never mind the fool, sweetie. Just keep enjoying yourself. Your man won't notice anything's off. Have_ _fuuuun_ _~"_

Ordinarily, Piper would have been humiliated by her mother's brash manner, but for one thing, while your boyfriend is busy eating you out, it's hardly the time for exasperation toward one's parent. And for another, she was eternally grateful the alternative didn't occur. She didn't think she could live to see the light of the day ever again if Coach Hedge had knocked their door down while she, Piper McLean, stark naked, was sitting on her equally naked boyfriend's face.  _Thanks, Mom_ , she thought gratefully, and then allowed herself to succumb to pleasurable activities again...

Thanks to their equal amount of pleasing one another, Piper was able to slide herself down Jason's shaft with no trouble at all. He had a flash of worry on his face moments before penetration, but Piper kissed him roughly, and quietly told him to relax. Let her take care of this. He then grinned sheepishly, and said, "As you wish, my goddess." Piper blushed and tried to dismiss the compliment, but he insisted. "I don't think there's a single mortal on Earth who could turn me on the way you can, Pipes," he said breathlessly. "Take me, my sweet goddess of love."

Moments later, she was bucking her hips on top of him, effortlessly and roughly, feeling waves upon waves of pride and happiness threaten to overwhelm her entire being. Finally, she'd convinced her boyfriend to make love with her. Finally, she was taking the reins of love and not tiptoeing around barriers. Their walls were down, their insecurities laid out on the table, everything couldn't be more perfect.

"I'm cumming, Jason!" she screamed, digging her nails into his shoulders. He reciprocated this action, clawing her lower back and ass cheeks. She cried out in encouragement, bucking her hips harder and harder, her voice growing louder and louder until at last...

 

* * *

 

Eros was silent for a good while. Aphrodite, sipping the last of her nectar in triumph, turned to face his reflection in the fountain. 

"Well?"

"… Not gonna lie, when you asked for my help, I was expecting to turn the boy into a sex maniac, not your own daughter. What was the reward exactly?"

"All of my demigod children share two common traits," Aphrodite said smugly, smiling in the direction of her daughter, sleeping in her boyfriend's arms. "Stunning good looks, and a deep-rooted desire to inflame their lover's desires in bed. That, dear Eros, was her reward." 


End file.
